Changing Clans
Throughout Warriors, many cats will defect from one Clan to another for various reasons. This also applies for non-Clan born cats, and vice versa. Defected from ThunderClan To ShadowClan *'Tawnypelt': ThunderClan cat who joined ShadowClan. To RiverClan *'Stonefur': ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat. *'Mistystar': ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat. *'Feathertail': ThunderClan cat who became a RiverClan cat. Kittypet *'Pinestar': ThunderClan leader who became a kittypet. Loner *'Ravenpaw':ThunderClan cat who became a loner. *'Dovewing': ThunderClan cat who became a loner, then joined ShadowClan. *'Squirrelflight': After being exiled by Bramblestar's impostor, Squirrelflight became a loner before taking refuge in ShadowClan. Rogue *'Tigerstar': ThunderClan cat who was exiled, became a rogue, and joined ShadowClan. *'Darkstripe': ThunderClan cat who was exiled then later joined TigerClan, and then became a rogue. *'Mapleshade:' ThunderClan cat who was exiled, became a loner, then a rogue. Defected from ShadowClan To ThunderClan *'Yellowfang': ShadowClan cat who was exiled, then joined ThunderClan. To SkyClan *Every ShadowClan cat from Darkest Night to River of Fire. Kittypet *'Buster': A ShadowClan warrior named Rippletail, he escaped The Kin and became a kittypet. Alderheart noticed him and asked Fuzzball to ask him to return, though nothing has come of this yet. Loners *'Tigerstar':ShadowClan deputy who became a loner, then rejoined ShadowClan. *'Berryheart':ShadowClan cat who became a loner, then rejoined ShadowClan. *'Sparrowtail':ShadowClan cat who became a loner, then rejoined ShadowClan. *'Cloverfoot':ShadowClan cat who became a loner, then rejoined ShadowClan. *'Slatefur':ShadowClan cat who became a loner, then rejoined ShadowClan. Rogue *'Jaggedtooth': ShadowClan cat who became a BloodClan cat The Kin *Every ShadowClan cat at the end of Thunder and Shadow with the exception of Rowanstar, Tawnypelt and Tigerheart. Defected from SkyClan To ThunderClan *'Finleap': SkyClan cat who became a ThunderClan cat *'Birdflight', Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt: SkyClan cats that joined ThunderClan. To ShadowClan *'Flaxfoot' and Hopwhisker: Kits of Yarrowleaf who were born into SkyClan, then joined ShadowClan with their mother. Loner *'Mistfeather': Forced to become a loner after being separated from SkyClan *'Nettlesplash': Opted to to become a loner since his kits were too young to travel with SkyClan *'Mintfur': Opted to to become a loner with Nettlesplash since their kits were too young to travel with SkyClan *'Gravelnose', Palesky, Fringewhisker and Nectarsong: As young kits, they stayed with their parents; Nettlesplash and Mintfur rather then go with SkyClan. *'Cherrytail' and Cloudmist: Stayed with Barley as they were sick of travelling. *'Spiderstar': SkyClan's last leader before he disbanded the crumbling Clan. *'Brackenheart': SkyClan's last Medicine Cat before Spiderstar disbanded SkyClan. *'Mousefang': One of SkyClan's elders when Spiderstar disbanded SkyClan. *'Oakstep': One of SkyClan's elders when Spiderstar disbanded SkyClan. *'Nightfur': One of SkyClan's elders when Spiderstar disbanded SkyClan. Rogues *'Honeyleaf' and Swallowflight: Last SkyClan deputy and warrior before Spiderstar disbanded SkyClan and opted to live as rogues together Kittypet *'Frostclaw' and Rowanfur: SkyClan cats who became kittypets when SkyClan disbanded. *'Fidgetflake': Forcefully taken to be a kittypet, later rejoined SkyClan *'Leafstar': Taken while pregnant to become a kittypet, later rejoined SkyClan. *'Parsleyseed': Became a kittypet for safety *'Curlypaw': Became a kittypet for safety Defected from WindClan To ThunderClan *'Blue Whisker': Daughter of Moth Flight and Micah. Joined ThunderClan per her mother's wishes. To ShadowClan *'Bubbling Stream': Joined ShadowClan per the wishes of her mother, Moth Flight. To SkyClan *'Honey Pelt': Joined SkyClan per the wishes of his mother, Moth Flight. To RiverClan *'Spider Paw': Joined RiverClan per the wishes of his mother, Moth Flight. Defected from RiverClan To WindClan *'Willowbreeze' and Graypool: RiverClan cats that joined WindClan, then rejoined RiverClan The Kin *'Reedwhisker', Brackenpelt, Mintfur and Icewing: Forced to become part of The Kin after Darktail starves them and makes them swear an oath of loyalty to him. Rejoined RiverClan after Darktail is killed. Loners To ThunderClan *'Daisy', Berrynose, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker: Loners who became ThunderClan cats To ShadowClan *'Spireclaw', Sunbeam, and Hollowspring: Kits who were born as loners then joined ShadowClan *'Squirrelflight', after being exiled from ThunderClan and becoming a loner, she sought refuge in ShadowClan to out Bramblestar's impostor, which Tigerstar granted. To SkyClan *'Tree': Loner who joined SkyClan *'Skywatcher': A loner who was descended from ancient SkyClan and the last to uphold their traditions. Joined SkyClan and later died. *'Fallowfern': A loner who joined SkyClan *'Egg': Joined SkyClan with persuasion from Sharpclaw and Leafstar. Rogues To ShadowClan *'Boulder': A rogue who defected from BloodClan and became a loner, later joined ShadowClan with Russetfur. *'Conefoot', Frondwhisker and Gullswoop: Kits who were born into The Kin, later took shelter in ThunderClan, then joined ShadowClan with their parents. To SkyClan *'Micah': SkyClan's first Medicine cat, former rogue. *'Leafstar: '''She was born a rogue and later joined SkyClan. *'Sharpclaw:' Kittypet who became a rogue. *'Patchfoot: A rogue who joined SkyClan *Clovertail, '''Rockshade, Bouncefire, and Tinycloud: Rogues who joined SkyClan after Firestar and Sharpclaw saved them from a fox. *'Rainfur': A rogue who joined SkyClan *'Lichenfur': A rogue who joined SkyClan *'Tangle': Rogue who joined SkyClan. Kittypets To ThunderClan *'Firestar': He was born a kittypet and later joined ThunderClan. *'Millie': Kittypet who became a loner and joined ThunderClan. *'Stormcloud': Kittypet who joined ThunderClan. *'Jessy': Kittypet who was temporarily sheltered in ThunderClan. *'Minty': Kittypet who took shelter in ThunderClan. *'Fuzzball and Velvet': Kittypets who took shelter in ThunderClan during River of Fire. To ShadowClan *'Russetfur': Kittypet who joined ShadowClan with Boulder. *'Nightwhisper': Rogue who became a ShadowClan cat To SkyClan *'Echosong': Kittypet who joined SkyClan. *'Cherrytail '''and' Sparrowpelt: Kittypets who joined SkyClan. *Petalnose: A kittypet who joined SkyClan *Sagenose: A kittypet who joined SkyClan *Mintfur: A kittypet who joined SkyClan. *Waspwhisker:A kittypet who joined SkyClan *Shrewtooth: A kittypet who joined SkyClan *Frecklewish: SkyClan medicine cat apprentice who joined SkyClan. |note}} *Macgyver: SkyClan daylight-warrior who joined SkyClan *Harveymoon: SkyClan daylight-warrior who stayed as a kittypet *Ebonyclaw: SkyClan daylight-warrior who stayed as a kittypet *Bellaleaf' and 'Rileypool: Kittypets who became part of SkyClan. Rogues *Loki, '''Zelda, and Max: Kittypets that become part of the Kin under Darktail's coaxing. Max is killed in battle, while Loki and Zelda help drive out the Kin and return to their kittypet lifestyle. *'Jessamy' and Flower: Sharpclaw's mother and sister, respectively. Born as kittypets, Jessamy took her kits to live as rogues after their new twolegs were too rough with them. Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Guardian cats To ShadowClan *'Antfur': Guardian cat who becomes a loner then joined ShadowClan *'Cinnamontail': Guardian cat who becomes a loner then joins ShadowClan *'Blazefire': Guardian Cat who becomes a loner then joins ShadowClan *'Shadowsight, Lightleap and Pouncestep:' Kits born into the Guardian cats, became loners than joined ShadowClan. Loners *'Spiresight': Guardian cat who helped Tigerheart navigate back to ShadowClan, but died on the way. Given a warrior name in honor his actions. Tall Shadow's group Cats who joined before it was regarded as ShadowClan *'Windstar' and Gorsestar: Rogues who joined Tall Shadow's group, but later left after two of their kits died. Clear Sky's group Cats who joined before it was regarded as SkyClan : Wind Runner's group Cats who joined before it was regarded as WindClan *'Slate': Former rogue who joined Wind Runner's group and became mates with Gray Wing. : River Ripple's group Cats who joined before it was regarded as RiverClan : Thunder's group Cats who joined before it was regarded as ThunderClan : Special cases Few cats will swap Clans more then once. *'Graystripe': ThunderClan cat who joined RiverClan, exiled from it and later rejoined ThunderClan, then stolen by Twolegs to be a kittypet, then left to be a loner to find ThunderClan with Millie, then rejoined ThunderClan *'Stormfur': ThunderClan cat who then joined RiverClan, joined the Tribe, was a loner for some time, rejoined RiverClan, joined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe *'Brook': Tribe cat who later left with her exiled mate and became a loner, then joined RiverClan, then joined ThunderClan, then rejoined the Tribe. *'Violetshine': SkyClan cat who was briefly fostered in ThunderClan, became a ShadowClan cat , then rejoined SkyClan *'Twigbranch': SkyClan cat who became a ThunderClan cat , then rejoined SkyClan , then returned to ThunderClan. . *'Sleekwhisker': ShadowClan cat who became a rogue, then joins SkyClan, then becomes a rogue again *'Yarrowleaf': ShadowClan cat who became a rogue, falls pregnant and then joins SkyClan, then later returns to ShadowClan when it is revived. Merging Clans There have been a few cases where an entire Clan will defect or join another. This in turn, makes any cat residing in the Clan part of the new one. ''SkyClan's Destiny *Spiderstar disbanding SkyClan due to them already falling apart. The only members of the Clan either became kittypets, rogues, or loners. The Prophecies Begin *ShadowClan and RiverClan joining to form TigerClan *ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan banding together to form LionClan A Vision of Shadows *The majority of ShadowClan in ''Thunder and Shadow merging with Darktail's group to form The Kin. *ShadowClan cats becoming SkyClan cats after ShadowClan territory is annexed to them in Darkest Night. Notes and references Category:Clans and groups